Communication services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer sophisticated conferencing services for their end users. The conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Conferencing architectures can seek to deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies.
In many communications scenarios, participants organize future meetings, follow-up items, etc., although frequently participants forget to setup the meeting, or follow through with these plans. In other cases, participants may make mistakes in the agreed time and place when setting up the meeting. In yet other instances, a participant may become aware of facts (e.g., a deadline, a birthdate, an anniversary, etc.) during the session. The participant may intend for these dates/events to be saved for future reference, but ultimately forget to properly record them. Finding these items (e.g., using search tools) may not be possible depending on the mode of communication or, alternatively, finding these items may simply be cumbersome.